


Comforting

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: Her gaze is to the window as she sits, her eyes forlorn as her hands shake slightly; she considers telling herself it's from the cold, but she knows herself too well for that.A quick story about good company.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old draft I found deep in my notes, and I decided to edit it a little bit. Kit's a character I don't write often, yet she's also a character I enjoy writing quite a bit.  
> I knew I wanted to pair her with someone in this, but I wasn't sure who, so I left it ambiguous. "You" can refer to either the reader or someone else entirely.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

Her gaze is to the window as she sits, her eyes forlorn as her hands shake slightly; she considers telling herself it's from the cold, but she knows herself too well for that. She's had days like this before, and she's certain she'll have days like this again, but _today_...it's difficult for her to pin what about it got to her, and it's taking everything in her to keep herself together...

Why _is_ she trying to keep herself together, anyway? She's in her own home, and it's not like someone's telling her there'll be consequences if she breaks the confident facade. Is it because she's had so many days like this that she's just grown tired of it? Something about the realization makes her feel worse than she already does...

"Kit?"

Your voice breaks her out of her thoughts, and she doesn't register the fact that she's crying until she feels one of your hands gingerly wipe the tears from her cheeks. Without a word, you pull her into an embrace. Her tears leave her faster than she expects them to, and she's sobbing as she brings herself further into your embrace, hands shaking as she occasionally grips and releases your shirt.

After a moment her breathing grows steadier, and the shaking in her hands seems to have subsided at least somewhat. "I'm sorry," she says after a moment.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, you respond, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Kit."

She can't help the small smile that comes to her from that. Something else comes to her with it, however. "Did you need me for something?" she asks, looking up to face you.

"Oh! Right, hang on a moment..." Hesitantly, you let her go before you head to the kitchen. She considers following you, but decides to sit back down. Today still seems to be a cold one, both in a figurative and literal sense, but it doesn't seem as bad now as it had moments ago.

Before she can consider dwelling further on it, you return from the kitchen with two full mugs and sit next to her, taking as much care as you can not to spill anything. "Now it's been a while since I last made this," you begin as you hand her a mug, "so it may or may not be one of the better things I've made, but I hope you like it."

With how hot the mug is, she tries tries to be careful as she takes a sip, and an overwhelming, almost nostalgic, wave of emotions hits her when she pins the flavor of the drink: warm cider. She can't remember when she last had something like this.

"Did I make it alright?" you can't help but ask.

She nods, taking your hand in hers before she says, "Thank you."

A soft smile comes to you as you press another kiss to her forehead. "Of course."

Your hand is warm around hers, and for a moment today seems to be a bit of a kinder one.


End file.
